New and Old Stranger
by SorrowDreamer
Summary: AU. Ichigo noticed the increase in the amount of hollows lately. It seems to be linked with the new Shinigami who seems to know both Ichigo and Rukia. Now she shows up at their school and again the hollow amount increases. Ichigo decides he wants to know


Summery: AU. Ichigo noticed the increase in the amount of hollows lately. It seems to be linked with the new Shinigami who seems to know both Ichigo and Rukia. Now she shows up at their school and again the hollow amount increases. Ichigo decides he wants to know why so many hollows appear when this other Shinigami does. Little does he know they aren't so different.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach in any way although I do own the plot completely.

Affects:

"Ello"-talking

_'Ello'_-thoughts

Chapter One-

Long Day

"Man, this is the fifth hollow today."complained Kurosaki Ichigo orange hair visible from all angles. Another slash through a hollow's head. He was getting seriously annoyed now."Ichigo calm down."said Kuchiki Rukia. "I think thats of the last of them for now."Rukia looked at Ichigo as he faced her. "Lets g-Ichigo look out!"Rukia yelled as another hollow made a vicious slash at Ichigo's back although before the hollow made contact with Ichigo another Shinigami stopped the blow with a Zanpakuto.

Ichigo whirled around. He could only see the back of the Shinigami's head. The hair was short, shoulder length black hair. With one slash of the Zanpakuto to the hollow's dead and the hollow was gone. "Oi!"yelled Ichigo as the Shinigami began to leave. "Hey! I'm talking to you!Come back!"he yelled. Before he could move towards the Shinigami, she was gone.

Rukia looked surprised. "Well...that was strange."she said lacking any better words to describe what had recently taken place. "Come on. Lets get back to your house and I'll ask if Soul Society sent anyone else over."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah okay fine."he said and went back to his body while Rukia got back into her gigai.

As they walked back to Ichigo's house Rukia was busy checking with Soul Society. "They did send someone else over for a private mission although she apparently was supposed to be back last week but sent in a report saying she needed to stay longer."said Rukia.

"What's her name?"asked Ichigo.

"Uh, forgot to ask..."said Rukia making Ichigo look seriously annoyed.. Her cell phone started beeping indicating another hollow. She sighed. "Lets go."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah fine..."he said. "Damn hollows..."he muttered.

XX

The next morning Ichigo went to school with Rukia early since again they had to fight hollows that morning. Ichigo sighed as they walked into the school. "Man why a hollow so early."he complained while Rukia rolled her eyes. He opened the door to classroom 3-1 and to his surprise someone was already there. A black haired female stood looking out the window with her back to him,hair shoulder length. Ichigo stared. It seemed to be that Shinigami from before although she seemed to be in a gigai. "Oi you!"he said aggressively.

The female turned around to face him dark green eyes resting bored on Kurosaki Ichigo's face. She raised an eyebrow as if asking 'what?'. Her eyes moved to Rukia and a flash f recognition crossed her face.

Rukia looked surprised, "I know you. You are third seat Shien Rayne from the sixth squad."she said as the female nodded.

Rayne's eyes flickered to Ichigo. "You are Kurosaki Ichigo substitute shinigami correct?"she asked.

"Yeah I am."said Ichigo before looking at Rukia. "You know her?"he asked.

"Of course I do fool,she's in ni-sama's squad."said Rukia sighing in impatience.

"Oh..."said Ichigo. "So what are you doing here?"he asked Rayne frowning. "More importantly why are you at my school?"he asked as Ishida and Chad entered the room. He looked around. "Oh it's just you guys."

Rayne noticed the spiritual pressure immediately. She looked at Ichigo wondering whether he noticed. She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"This is Shien Rayne from the sixth division."said Ichigo. "You know Shinigami."

"You must be the ryoka who came and invaded Soul Society."said Rayne. "The Quincy and one of the humans. Where is the other one,she comes to this school right?"

"Inoue should be here soon."said Chad. "Although Ichigo is right,why are you here?"

Rayne looked at Chad. "I'm on a mission although I cannot tell you what it is."she said. Ishida nodded although he had to admit he was curios about what this mission was.

Ichigo sighed, "Yeah whatever. Thanks for the help yesterday by the way."he said making her look over at him carefully.

"Umm you're welcome."she said awkwardly.

XX

As the day passed the teacher droned on although only some at the time listened. Rayne was absently staring out a window. The teacher left because it was lunch.

Ichigo got up and went over to Chad while Rukia went to talk with Rayne. They each talked for a few minutes before Rukia's and Rayne's cell phone beeped. Both checked it then Rayne left and Rukia got Ichigo and Chad,Ishida, and Inuoe followed.

By the time they got there Rayne was already fighting the hollow. "Release Haruko!"**(A/N: If you are wondering Haruko means distant) **she said and the sword changed. The blade turned black and lengthened while the sword's handle which was now morphing and spiraled around her hand as if to make sure that it didn't fall out of her hand. She attacked the hollow the sword seeming to almost stretch and destroy the hollow.

Ichigo watched. "We didn't even need to leave the school."he said annoyed.

"Sorry that you wasted part you your lunch time."said Rayne as she got back into her gigai. "Now I'm going to head back to school."she said and did so.

"Who's that?"asked Inoue curuiosly.

"We'll explain on the way back."said Chad as they started to walk back.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was kind of dull. I'll update soon and please R and R. I'll improve this the best I can if you want to add any suggestions I could really use them. Thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
